gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Миссии в GTA Vice City
Список миссий GTA Vice City. Основные миссии The Introduction * In The Beginning: Совершить сделку с Виктором Вэнсом * An Old Friend: Звонок Сонни Форелли Кен Розенберг * The Party: Познакомиться с криминальными боссами и отвезти Мерседес Кортез в pole position club * Back Alley Brawl: Убить Лео и пойти в амму-нацию * Jury Fury: Заставить свидетелей предъявить ложные сведения * Riot: Завязать мятеж перед зданием доставочной компании Эйвери Кэррингтон * Four Iron: Убить бизнесмена * Demolition Man: Взорвать здание используя радиоуправляемый самолёт * Two Bit Hit: Завязать войну между кубинцами и гаитянами Хуан Гарсия Кортез * Treacherous Swine: Убить Гонзалеса * Mall Shootout: Взять военную технологию у Ла Понце * Guardian Angels: Защищать Рикардо Диаса во время сделки * Sir, Yes Sir!: Украсть танк и переместить его в нужное место * All Hands On Deck: Помочь Кортезу уйти из Вайс-Сити Рикардо Диаз * The Chase: Преследовать вора до его логова. * Phnom Penh '86: Забрать деньги Рикардо Диаза * The Fastest Boat: Украсть лодку * Supply & Demand: Купить наркотики и отстреливаться от преследователей Кент Пол * Death Row: Спасти Лэнса Вэнса от людей Рикардо Диаза Рикардо Диаз * Rub Out: Убить Рикардо Диаза Print Works * Cap the Collector: Убить бандитов, которые украли деньги с ваших предприятий. Томми Версетти * Keep Your Friends Close...: Убить Сонни Форелли и Лэнса Вэнса Миссии банд Умберто Робина * Stunt Boat Challenge: Закончить гонку по чекпоинтам на лодке * Cannon Fodder: Угнать фургон с наркотиками * Naval Engagement: Сорвать сделку и отвезти товар Умберто. * Trojan Voodoo: Взорвать фабрику гаитян Auntie Poulet * Juju Scramble: Подобрать наркотики * Bombs Away!: Сбросить бомбы на кубинских наркоторговцев * Dirty Lickin's: Убить со снайперской винтовки всех кубинцев пришедших на поле боя Love Fist * Love Juice: Купить наркотики и подвезти Мерседес Кортез к студии Love Fist * Psycho Killer: Убить психа * Publicity Tour: Ехать на лимузине пока Вилли не обезвредит бомбу затем везти Love fist к концертному залу Mitch Baker * Alloy Wheels of Steel: Закончить гонку по чекпоинтам на мотоцикле freeway или angel * Messing with the Man: Поднять уровень хаоса в вайс сити * Hog Tied: Украсть мотоцикл angel и припапковать его у бара Миссии недвижимости Томми Версетти * Shakedown: Разбить витрины магащинов чтобы собрать деньги с продавцов * Bar Brawl: Уничтожить местную банду. * Cop Land: Взорвать кафе в котором лежит катана Киностудия InterGlobal * Recruitment Drive: Подобрать Мерседес Кортез и Кэнди Сакс и отвезти их в киностудию * Dildo Dodo: Разбросать по городу рекламные постеры на Skimmer * Martha's Mug Shot: Сфотографировать Алекса Шраба в женском белье * G-Spotlight: Попрыгать по трамплинам и включить прожектор Клуб Малибу * No Escape?: Освободить Кэма Джонса из тюрьмы * The Shootist: Встретить фила кэссиди и пострелять по мишеням * The Driver: Выиграть гонку против Хилари Кинга * The Job: Ограбить банк Pole Position Club * Посмотреть выступление стриптизерши Фил Кэссиди * Gun Runner: Убить торговца оружием Педро Гарсия. * Boomshine Saigon: Отвезти Фила Кэссиди к доктору Kaufman Cabs * V.I.P.: Доставить клиента к аэропорту * Friendly Rivalry: Уничтожить три такси * Cabmaggedon: Выжить во время атаки конкурентов. Print Works * Spilling The Beans: Extract information from the head of the Vice City Triads. * Hit The Courier: Kill the courier and steal the counterfeit plates. Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory * Distribution: Доставить 50 мороженого Sunshine Autos * Sunshine Autos Import Garage: Доставить машины написанные на листе в гараж Boatyard * Checkpoint Charlie: Ездить по чекпоинтам Уличные гонки * Terminal Velocity: Выиграть гонку по Escobar International Airport. * Ocean Drive: Выиграть гонку по Ocean Beach. * Border Run: Выиграть гонку по Little Haiti и Little Havana. * Capital Cruise: Выиграть гонку по Ocean Beach, Washington Beach и Vice Point. * Tour!: Выиграть гонку по Washington Beach и Vice Point. * V.C. Endurance: Выиграть гонку по всему Вайс-Сити. Телефонные миссии * Road Kill: Убить парня доставляющего пиццу * Waste the Wife:Убить Жену неизвестного парня * Autocide: Убить членов европейской банды, готовящих ограбление * Check Out At The Check In: Убить бизнесмена и доставить его вещь в амму-нацию в vice city downtown * Loose Ends: Wreck a deal between the Sharks and the FBI Миссии на стадионе * Hotring: Выиграть гонку на Hotring Racer * Bloodring: Win a demolition derby. * Dirtring: Win a bike obstacle course. Вертолетные миссии * Завершить все полеты по чекпоинтам на вертолете Sparrow Внедорожные миссии * PCJ Playground: Пройти гонку по чекпоинтам используя PCJ-600 * Cone Crazy: Pass through five checkpoints on the top of Washington Beach multistory carpark without hitting any traffic cones. * Trial By Dirt: Pass through the checkpoints two times with a Sanchez. * Test Track: Pass through the checkpoints two times with a Landstalker. Миссии с радиоуправляемыми машинками * RC Bandit Race: Выиграть рейс на RC машинке * RC Baron Race: Выиграть гонку на RC самолете * RC Raider Pickup: Собрать чекпоинты на RC вертолете Прочие миссии * Shooting Range: Набрать больше 30 очков en:Missions in GTA Vice City es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:GTA Vice City